pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
1846 in poetry
Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events * September - Elizabeth Barrett and Robert Browning married. Works published in English United Kingdom , by the Brontë sisters]] * William Barnes, ''Poems, Partly of Rural Life''Cox, Michael, editor, ''The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 * Robert Browning, Luria: a Tragedy; a Soul's Tragedy, volume 8 of Bells and Pomegranates (see also Bells and Pomegranates 1841, 1842, 1843, 1844, and 1845) * Henry Cary, Lives of English Poets, from Johnson to Kirke White, verse first published in the London Magazine from 1821 to 1824 * Thomas Hood, Poems * John Keble, Lyra Innocentium: Thoughts in verse on Christian children * Edward Lear (writing under the pen name "Derry Down Derry"), A Book of Nonsense, also illustrated by Lear; expanded in 1861 and 1863 (See also, Nonsense Songs 1870, More Nonsense 1871, Laughable Lyrics 1877 ;Anthologies * Charlotte Brontë, Emily Brontë, and Anne Brontë, Poems by Currer, Ellis and Acton Bell United States * Oliver Wendell Holmes, Sr.: ** Urania: A Rhymed Lesson''Ludwig, Richard M., and Clifford A. Nault, Jr., ''Annals of American Literature: 1602–1983, 1986, New York: Oxford University Press ** Poems * Elijah Kellogg, Spartacus to the Gladiators * Henry Morford, The Rest of Don Juan * John Godfrey Saxe, Progress: A Satirical Poem * William Gilmore Simms, Areytos, or Songs of the South''Web page titled "William Gilmore Simms" at the "Classic Encyclopedia" website, based on the 1911 edition of the ''Encyclopedia Britannica, accessed May 29, 2009 * John Greenleaf Whittier, Voices of Freedom''Wagenknecht, Edward. John Greenleaf Whittier: A Portrait in Paradox. New York: Oxford University Press, 1967 Works published in other languages * Aleardo Aleardi, ''Lettere a Maria ("Letters to Mary"), Italy * Gottfried Keller, Gedichte Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * April 4 – Comte de Lautréamont, pen name of Isidore Lucien Ducasse (died 1870), French * April 24 – Marcus Clarke (died 1881), Australian novelist and poet * May 25 – Naim Frashëri (died 1900), Albanian * August 28 – G. H. Gibson, "Ironbark" (died 1921), Australian * September 26 – Mary Hannay Foott (died 1918), Australian * October 9 – Holger Drachmann (died 1908), DanishPreminger, Alex and T. V. F. Brogan, et al., The New Princeton Encyclopedia of Poetry and Poetics, 1993. New York: MJF Books/Fine Communications * Also: Alexander MacGregor Rose, Scots-Canadian Deaths Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * January 7 – John Hookham Frere * April 11 – Barron Field, Anglo-Australian * May 14 – Sarah Wentworth Apthorp Morton, (born 1759), AmericanWeb page titled "American Poetry Full-Text Database / Bibliography" at University of Chicago Library website, retrieved March 4, 2009 * Also: George Darley See also * 19th century in poetry * 19th century in literature * List of years in poetry * List of years in literature * Victorian literature * French literature of the 19th century * Biedermeier era of German literature * Golden Age of Russian Poetry (1800–1850) * Young Germany (Junges Deutschland) a loose group of German writers from about 1830 to 1850 * List of poets * Poetry * List of poetry awards Notes External links *"A Time-Line of Poetry in English" Web page of the Representative Poetry Online Web site, University of Toronto Category:1800s in poetry Poetry Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry